


bang bang bang (deal with it)

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (devious business antics), Guns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Breeze AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: Seokwoo's about to score the biggest deal of his career, but a certain blonde-haired stranger gets in his way.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	bang bang bang (deal with it)

**Author's Note:**

> happy fourth anniversary boys, now here's some porn :') 
> 
> ok fr i have been writing this since summer breeze was released, which means i've been working on this fic on and off for about three months. i could not get the image of seokwoo in the suit standing in front of his expensive blue sports car out of my hand, so i had to take matters into my own hands. enjoy lol <3

About a week before the biggest business deal of his career thus far, Seokwoo's stressed out beyond imagination. It's Inseong's idea to go out for drinks, and they end up in the VIP lounge of some bar Seokwoo doesn't care enough to know the name of. He's dressed to the nines, sipping on a fruity cocktail as he watches the dance floor with barely concealed disinterest. Inseong's flirting with some guy, and Seokwoo is all by himself bored out of his goddamn mind. The air suddenly feels far too stuffy for his liking, almost suffocating.

He downs the rest of his cocktail, slamming the empty glass against the bartop counter before making a beeline for the exit. Outside the club the chilly nighttime air is a blessing, and almost immediately Seokwoo feels like he can breathe much easier. He's out in the alleyway of the club, suddenly regretting his decision when the rancor smell of garbage and city filth fill his lungs.

"You lost, handsome?" 

Seokwoo turns his head in the direction of the voice, a little surprised that he's not alone. The stranger looks at him with heavily lined eyes.

"You don't look like you belong here, pretty boy." 

It's not uncommon for him to be hit on, given Seokwoo's societal status and all, it's just usually women who try to shoot their shot. The man in front of him is ballsy to say the least, though he catches Seokwoo's attention in another way. 

Perhaps it's the amount of skin on display, the stranger clad in a sheer crop top that shows off his tiny waist, nipple piercings catching the light. Maybe it's the right leather pants that look like a second skin, the collar around his neck, his shiny patent leather boots with thick soles, metal buckles and other charms that decorate his shoes. He's got a cigarette between his lips, pinning Seokwoo down with a gaze that can be only described as  _ hungry.  _

"I guess I don't." Seokwoo remarks, watching the man blow smoke rings, the cloudy wisps exhaled through glossy full lips.

The stranger stubs his cigarette against the brick wall, flicking it to the ground and grinding the heel of his boot against it. It's really nothing out of the ordinary but Seokwoo's eyes follow his every movement, entranced. 

"What's your name?"

"Rowoon." 

The stranger smiles. "I look forward to seeing you in the future then,  _ Rowoon _ ." His words are loaded with some sort of double meaning that Seokwoo doesn't understand, but the stranger vanishes in a flourish before Seokwoo can ask questions, only leaving behind the smell of cigarette smoke.

Dazed, Seokwoo returns back to the club, calling for another cocktail when he reenters the VIP lounge. Inseong finds him almost instantaneously, though with the addition of a raven-haired man trailing behind him, arms slung around Inseong's shoulders. The series of marks all over Inseong's neck give Seokwoo some indication of what he was doing earlier.

"Hey, where were you?" Inseong pesters, as if he hadn't been sucking face with a stranger the entire time Seokwoo was gone.

Seokwoo shrugs. "Doesn't matter." 

☼ ☼ ☼

On the day of the deal, Seokwoo is a bundle of nerves. He goes through his usual routine, dressing in a three piece suit —  _ Valentino,  _ fresh off the runway — admiring himself in the full body mirror and how the garment perfectly fits his body. After all, that's what haute couture and a couple thousand dollars will get you. The final touch is his prized revolver, a family heirloom handed down by his father, tucked into the holster at his waist, concealed by his suit jacket. 

It's a big deal, no pun intended, especially considering Seokwoo's dealing with the leaders of two of South Korea's biggest mafias. Kim Youngbin, head of Seoul's largest underground drug cartel, and Baek Juho, who runs a highly lucrative weapons ring. Seokwoo's dealing with big sharks, and it clearly reflects in how much they're willing to pay him. In exchange for keeping law enforcement off their backs, Seokwoo will earn a cool ten million from a single business transaction, and it's in his best interest not to mess anything up.

He and Inseong planned to meet outside the bar a good half hour before the deal, so after dressing himself he leaves his house. Seokwoo chooses the royal blue Aston Martin to take out for a spin. The familiar purr of the car's engine is comforting as Seokwoo speeds down the freeway, just enough to calm him down before he arrives at the bar they've chosen to congregate at, which conveniently is owned by Youngbin. 

Though when he arrives, he notices a slight anomaly: Inseong's standing with the man he was sucking face with at the club a week ago. It causes Seokwoo to bristle with annoyance when he steps out of his car, angry berating words at the tip of his tongue. Inseong knows better than to pull a surprise out on Seokwoo on such an important day.

"Why is  _ he _ here." Seokwoo says in lieu of a greeting, glaring at Inseong. 

“Nice to see you too,” Inseong mutters, “this is Jaeyoon. Who knew that the guy I hooked up with at the club was a skilled marksman?” He chuckles to himself, entwining hands with Jaeyoon. “He agreed to help us out with the deal if things get ugly.” 

Seokwoo bristles. “Inseong, I thought I made it pretty clear that we’re a two-man operation. You know the dangers of roping other people in.  _ We don’t know who to trust. _ ” 

“Jaeyoon’s trustworthy.” Inseong levels his gaze with Seokwoo. 

Seokwoo continues glaring at Inseong, glancing at Jaeyoon. He’s never seen Inseong so certain about something, and he eventually succumbs. They’ve worked together long enough to put their trust in one another’s decisions and Seokwoo would rather get going with the operation than dwell on Inseong’s plus one. 

“Fine. But if you do anything,” he pins down Jaeyoon with an icy expression, “and I mean  _ anything  _ to jeopardize the deal, I will  _ not  _ hesitate to murder you.” Jaeyoon looks barely fazed by the sentiment, simply nodding in agreement. "What are your qualifications?" 

"Fought in the military for five years, was ranked top of my unit, I have a decade of training in several martial arts under my belt, I’m also skilled at handling nearly every weapon known to man.” 

Inseong lets out a low whistle. “Told you.” 

Seokwoo rolls his eyes. “Did you debrief him on the operation?” 

“The two of you will go in and chat Youngbin and Juho up. I’ll mostly be there guarding the entrance and keep an eye on the two of them to make sure they don’t get up to any funny business. You’ll close the deal with the two of them. Should be easy as that.” Jaeyoon recites perfectly. 

Seokwoo attempts to not look too impressed. 

If it provides him any additional reassurance, Jaeyoon looks the part. He’s clearly bulked with muscle, solely judging by the way his suit jacket and collared shirt stretch across his broad chest. Upon closer inspection, Seokwoo can spot a pair of pistols tucked into Jaeyoon’s hip holsters, and he’s guessing that there are a couple of knives hidden underneath his pants. At least he came prepared, maybe this Jaeyoon is truly more bite than bark. Additionally, he and Inseong  _ do  _ make an attractive couple, Seokwoo thinks to himself: Jaeyoon in a simplistic black and white suit whereas Inseong’s donning some sort of floral three piece, unbuttoned and loose at the front with gold eyeshadow smudged on his lower lashline. And it  _ does _ bring Seokwoo some joy seeing his best friend in some kind of a relationship after being weary after Inseong was screwed over by his last shitty boyfriend. 

“Ok,” he says with finality, “let’s go in and kill this deal.” 

☼ ☼ ☼

Seokwoo and Jaeyoon enter first, Inseong trailing behind the two of them. Youngbin and Juho are already seated at a table, greeting the three of them. 

“Rowoon, good to see you. Right on time.” Youngbin smiles, Juho simply acknowledging them with a curt nod of the head. “Who is he?” He questions, gesturing to Jaeyoon.

“My personal bodyguard.” Seokwoo answers smoothly. “He’s harmless, just here in case things go south.” Juho raises an eyebrow but says nothing, choosing to swirl around his glass of whiskey. 

It’s the first time Seokwoo’s been to Youngbin’s bar, and he’s quite satisfied with the interior decoration. Clearly inspired by the art deco movement, shiny black panels accented by gold trim and hues of serpentine green, bouquets of flowers and expensive bottles of wine. It’s equal parts extravagant yet welcoming, and Seokwoo can appreciate the meticulous work that’s gone into everything, though expected from a kingpin like Youngbin. 

Seokwoo slides into the seat beside Youngbin and Juho, Jaeyoon by his side. “I believe we have a deal to discuss.” He says smoothly, watching the way Juho’s expression relaxes. 

“You just got here, let’s have a glass of wine and loosen up.” Juho remarks. “I’ll go fetch us a bottle.” Seokwoo simply nods, Youngbin shrugging as if to say  _ just go along with it.  _

“You’ve been quite a benefactor to us recently, Rowoon.” Youngbin idly says. “This deal will greatly benefit all of us, it’s quite a miracle that you agreed to help us out.” 

Seokwoo smiles, the poised and serene one that’s been trained into him specifically for dealing with transactions. The smile hides unadulterated, childlike excitement that the deal is going perfectly to plan. “It’s my pleasure, really.” 

Juho returns almost on cue, a bottle of wine worth at least a couple thousand dollars in his hand, approaching Seokwoo from behind and slinging an arm around his shoulders. “I have to echo Youngbin, both of us are extremely pleased and on board with everything you’ve proposed.” He sets the bottle on the table, procuring three glasses. “Wine, anybody?”

“So is the deal confirmed?” Seokwoo is antsy but he’s here to get what he wants. 

Unexpectedly, the atmosphere turns tense and Seokwoo can sense an air of apprehension from Jaeyoon. Seokwoo glances over, sharing a brief moment of eye contact with Jaeyoon as he watches the bodyguard tentatively wrap his fingers around the handle of his gun. Youngbin and Juho don’t seem to pick up on the shift, or at least don’t show it on their faces. Jaeyoon bristles, but doesn’t say anything. 

Just as Youngbin is about to open his mouth to respond, the double door to the bar bursts open, natural sunlight flooding into the room, a gang of men standing menacingly in the doorway. Seokwoo’s heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach, half in fear and half in anger from how close he was to closing the deal. Jaeyoon’s up in an instant, ready to fire his gun when the leader of the gang catches Seokwoo’s eye. His eyes widen once he recognizes him. 

_ It’s the stranger from the bar.  _

“Rowoon, fancy seeing you again.” He’s got a gun pointed towards him and a smirk on his lips. “I forgot to introduce myself back at the club, didn’t I?” 

Youngbin and Juho are looking at him in disbelief. 

“I’m Taeyang, and I’m here to break up your little party.” 

The shot of a bullet is enough to trigger absolute chaos. Taeyang aims for a table at the last second, narrowly missing Seokwoo but causing glass to shatter. Screaming suddenly fills the bar, Jaeyoon shielding Seokwoo with his body whilst firing shots back at Taeyang’s gang of misfits. Someone aims at the ceiling lights, causing sparks to fly and shadowing the bar in near darkness. Youngbin and Juho hold their ground well, escaping in the nick of time as Seokwoo and Jaeyoon scramble to regroup with Inseong. The bar is a mess, the previously ornate interior smashed all over the floor. 

Seokwoo is seething with anger by the time he manages to make it out of the club, Inseong and Jaeyoon trailing at his heels. A decade of being surrounded by individuals in the cutthroat corporate industry have trained a robust anger management system within him, but at this current moment, he feels like a ticking time bomb, about to explode at any moment. His head is spinning as his mind races to piece together what in the world had just happened. Seokwoo doesn't want to linger on the fact that Taeyang just ruined the biggest deal in his entire career to keep his blood pressure from skyrocketing.

"Meet me back at the company headquarters. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Seokwoo orders, giving a  _ there's no room for further discussion  _ look to Inseong.

Seokwoo can see the gears turning in Inseong's head, the other man hesitant to respond. He eventually caves, nodding wearily. "Be safe, Seokwoo-ah." Inseong knows better than anyone else not to question Seokwoo's judgement — the last time it happened, there were some deadly consequences.

"You know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." He snaps, double checking that his gun is still tucked away in its holster before making his way to the shady alleyway right outside of the club, looking for one person and one person only. 

It doesn't take him any time at all.

"Hey,  _ handsome _ ." 

Taeyang is leaning against the brick wall of the alleyway, spinning his pistol around with one hand, the other on his hip. The natural sunlight bathes him in a golden glow, highlighting his sharp facial features and body. His back is pressed against the wall, hips jutted out slightly, the top of his shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal a tantalizing view of his neck and collarbones. He smirks, almost beckoning Seokwoo to come closer for a taste.

" _ You _ ." Seokwoo snarls, surging forwards and grabbing Taeyang by the collar of his silk shirt, pulling him forwards until their faces are inches apart. "You fucking piece of shit, did you know about this all along?" 

Taeyang looks barely fazed, in fact, his eyes seem to dilate at the sudden physical contact. "So? What are you going to do,  _ pretty boy _ ?" He retorts, words like venom, a calculated poison. Taeyang leans in closer and Seokwoo feels his heart unexpectedly start racing, a strange heat overcoming his body. “Or should I say,  _ Seokwoo? _ ” 

He feels like he's looking into the eyes of a deadly king cobra and he can't look away.

"Fuck you." Seokwoo snaps back. Taeyang smoulders at that, mouth curling into a wicked smile. 

"I've wanted you to do that to me the second we met."

Seokwoo slams Taeyang against the brick wall, leaning in closer until he can feel the soft exhale of Taeyang's breaths. Taeyang's grin doesn't falter once, seeming even more wolfish. Their bodies are flush against one another, Seokwoo going breathless when he slots a leg between Taeyang's thighs and feels the unmistakable feeling of an erection against his thigh.

"You gonna do anything about it,  _ pretty boy _ ?" 

Seokwoo throws all rational thought out the window and captures Taeyang's mouth in a rough, messy kiss. His hands have a vice-like grip on Taeyang's shirt collar and he feels Taeyang snake his arms around his waist, large hands grabbing his ass. It's wet and impassioned and Seokwoo is drunk on the sensation, tilting Taeyang's chin upwards for a better angle. 

His hands soon have a mind of their own, sliding down Taeyang’s chest and hastily unbuttoning his silk shirt. Taeyang whines softly as Seokwoo slides his thumbs over Taeyang’s nipple piercings, arching his back into Seokwoo’s touch. 

“Stop, ah —” Taeyang squirms, “— I’m sensitive there.” 

Seokwoo’s gaze darkens. “Oh, are you?”

He unbuttons the rest of Taeyang’s shirt until it’s hanging loosely off his shoulders before leaning in, experimentally swiping a tongue against the cold metal piercing. Instantaneously, Taeyang keens, moaning louder than before, pulling Seokwoo even closer to him. Emboldened, Seokwoo takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking gently enough to produce a litany of pretty noises to spill from Taeyang’s mouth. Taeyang keeps squirming with pleasure, pliant and willing beneath him yet bolted in place by Seokwoo’s hands grasping his hips. 

Taeyang gasps, eyes glassy with a rosy flush down his chest. “Fuck me.” He says desperately when Seokwoo moves to suck his other nipple, words cutting off mid sentence to a loud moan. “ _ God,  _ please fuck me.” 

Seokwoo narrows his eyes, releasing Taeyang’s nipple with a lewd pop. “Should I really do that? After everything you’ve done to me today?” He questions playfully, before returning to what he was previously doing. Taeyang grumbles, mouth curling down into a pout before hooking one of his legs around Seokwoo’s back. 

“Should I be a little more convincing,  _ sir? _ ” Taeyang smoulders, arching his back even further to show off his pretty, pretty chest, piercings gleaming in the natural light. “Do you want me to show you how badly I want you?” He says, fisting one hand in Seokwoo’s hair, trailing a fingertip down Seokwoo’s broad chest. 

Seokwoo laughs a little, smirking. “You’re cute when you beg.” His hands slide down to unbutton Taeyang’s skinny jeans, gasping a little when he slides them down and finds Taeyang’s wearing nothing underneath. It’s a stark contrast: Taeyang nearly stripped naked while Seokwoo’s looking just as immaculate as he was an hour ago in the bar, dressed neatly in his suit, yet Seokwoo can’t help but think it’s the hottest thing in the world. 

“Desperate, are we?” Seokwoo comments to himself, wrapping a hand around Taeyang’s cock and relishing in the way he mewls at the action. “You were so confident that I was going to fuck you, huh?” 

Taeyang smiles. “Is anyone going to deny me when I look  _ this  _ good?” 

Seokwoo rolls his eyes. “Cocky, too.” 

“How about you get your cock in me, huh?” Taeyang snaps back. 

“We’re getting there, be patient.” Seokwoo grumbles, grabbing Taeyang’s ass to try and shut him up but promptly gasping when his fingers come in contact with something hard. “You —” 

Seokwoo lifts Taeyang’s leg up further, half surprised by his flexibility, though more surprised at the little black plug sitting snugly between his asscheeks.

“You’re fucking unreal.” 

Taeyang grins, full of himself. “I came prepared.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Seokwoo curses to himself, fingers deftly unbuttoning his suit pants and sliding down his boxers. He catches the way Taeyang’s eyes light up at the sight, mouth practically watering. 

“Oh  _ sir,  _ you’re huge,” Taeyang purrs, “if we had more time I would love you suck you off.” 

“Yeah, babe? You want my cock that bad?” Seokwoo gently tugs out the plug, hearing a soft gasp as Taeyang clenches around nothing. He easily slides two fingers in, teasing Taeyang. “Fucking slut.” 

Taeyang moans at that, throwing his head back and trying to fuck down on Seokwoo’s fingers. “You like it when I call you that? So desperate for cock that you’d do anything?” Seokwoo taunts, yet finding himself hardening at the way Taeyang looks so  _ gone _ , helpless nodding. 

“Well, you’re lucky I came prepared too.” He chuckles under his breath, sliding his fingers out of Taeyang to fish out the condom from his suit jacket. 

“Classy.” Taeyang jokes, stepping out of his pants so they’re no longer pooling around his ankles. Seokwoo rolls his eyes for what feels like the nth time. 

“Listen, being safe is sexy too, okay?” 

Taeyang holds his hands up in protest. “Hey, I didn’t say anything against that. Don’t go accusing me of something I didn’t say. Not complaining here.” 

Seokwoo raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t press further. He tears the foil, sliding the condom onto his cock before slamming Taeyang against the wall again. 

“Now, where were we?” He asks, pressing his lips against the column of Taeyang’s neck, which seems to finally shut him up. Taeyang inhales sharply as Seokwoo slides his hands down the length of Taeyang’s body, taking the time to truly appreciate his physique: a lithe body with the slightest definition of muscles.  _ God, he really is gorgeous,  _ Seokwoo thinks to himself. He finally snaps out of his trance enough to grab onto Taeyang’s thighs, hoisting him up and holding him against the wall with his arms. 

“Hey, sorry if this might be a bit uncomfortable for you.” Seokwoo says offhandedly. Taeyang shakes his head, snaking his legs around Seokwoo’s back.

“No, oh god, it’s so fucking hot —” He babbles before the words get knocked out of him, choking on his words and stuttering into the filthiest moan Seokwoo’s heard yet when he angles his hips upwards and slides into Taeyang with ease. There’s a bit of a stretch and the tiniest hint of discomfort, and Taeyang gasps as he accommodates for Seokwoo’s size. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so big,” Taeyang groans, eyes squeezed shut, “you feel so fucking good.” 

Seokwoo smirks, suddenly a little full of himself. “You good there? Need a little more time?” 

Taeyang fists his hands in Seokwoo’s hair, tugging roughly. “Shut the fuck up, I didn’t say that.” He opens his eyes again, pupils dilated. “I’m good,  _ please for the love of God  _ —” 

It feels good to cut Taeyang off again, thrusting his hips and fucking into him. Taeyang groans again but this time Seokwoo can’t hold back from how good it feels, moaning alongside him as his fingertips dig into Taeyang’s hips. 

“You’re so fucking tight baby, you feel so fucking good.” Seokwoo grunts under his breath as he gives into the temptation to mark Taeyang up, sucking a hickey into the side of his neck as his hips keep pace. Taeyang mewls, bouncing on Seokwoo’s cock and sliding up and down the wall. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a slut,” Seokwoo continues, enjoying the filthy squelch of his cock sliding in and out of Taeyang’s hole, “so desperate and needy for my cock. Can you imagine if someone walked in to see how filthy you are, baby?” 

Taeyang looks fucked out, gasping out different noises but failing to string together a coherent sentence. “Hngh I —” he moans, “— I want your cock so bad.” His arms are now wrapped around Seokwoo’s broad back, holding on for his dear life as Seokwoo continues fucking into him with an unrelenting pace. “Want people to see how badly I want you.” He managed to pant out, teardrops pricking the corners of his eyes. Taeyang’s cock is drooling precum between their bodies onto Seokwoo’s pristine designer suit, but he can’t find it in himself to care in the slightest. 

“M’so close,” Seokwoo says, and Taeyang seems to be on the verge as well. Right as he climaxes he feels Taeyang’s delicate hands cup both sides of his face, pulling Seokwoo in for a gentle kiss as Seokwoo finally cums, moaning into Taeyang’s mouth as he finishes. Taeyang cums a few seconds afterwards, licking into Seokwoo’s mouth as he further dirties his immaculate suit. 

Time slows a little after that, Seokwoo in a post-orgasmic daze and grasping onto the fleeting sensation by lazily kissing Taeyang, filthy and slow. Taeyang’s the first to crack. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the feeling of you in me but I’m starting to get a bit cold.” He complains, clenching around Seokwoo’s still softening (and sensitive) cock to punctuate his words and drive home his message. 

“Ouch, I heard you, I heard you.” Seokwoo grumbles, gently lifting Taeyang upwards and sliding out. He makes quick work of disposing of the soiled condom, tying the end off and tossing it into a nearby dumpster. He laughs a little at the wobble in Taeyang’s step as he bends over to collect his discarded pants, pulling them back on. 

Taeyang still chooses to smirk. “Like the view?” He taunts, shaking his ass a little. Seokwoo rolls his eyes, giving his ass a light smack. 

“I’m still pissed you got cum all over my expensive suit.” Seokwoo sighs, looking down at his jacket with a slight bit of disdain. “Do you know how expensive it’s gonna be to get this cleaned?” 

Taeyang laughs, buttoning up his shirt whilst shaking his head. “You rich pretty boys, worried about all the wrong things.”

Seokwoo scowls. “Don’t call me that.” 

“What should I call you? You seemed to really like  _ sir. _ ” Taeyang teases, prompting a slight flush on Seokwoo’s face.

“It doesn’t matter what I thought before. I really have to go.” Seokwoo says firmly. Inseong must be worried out of his mind, and the thought of staying in the alleyway for a moment longer is making his skin itch. “We’ll probably never see each other again in the future, so I suppose this is farewell, Taeyang.”

Taeyang smirks back at him, hands on his hips. There’s a complete 180 switch: the person he was twenty minutes ago now but a vestige of the past, his mischievous and cunning side taking over once again.

“Something tells me we’ll meet again in the future, Seokwoo. But I suppose this is farewell for now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hehe, i hope you have a lovely day (♡´❍`♡)*✧ ✰ ｡*
> 
> [main twt](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN) / [sf9 fic twt](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGM1N)


End file.
